


Into Oblivion

by Viking7



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking7/pseuds/Viking7
Summary: Quynh: I gather you're enjoying this?Nile: I don’t know why but… yes, this is so hotQuynh: it’s perfectly normal for you to enjoy this. You’re watching two very beautiful ladies making love...”Quynh said as she grabbed Andy’s head and kissed her on the lips with passion.Quynh was gorgeous and Andy… Well, let’s just say Nile always thought it was unfair how beautiful Andy was...
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The information-gathering mission went so much better than expected for Nile and she was finished with her work a few days early. So she decided to go home to rest. When she arrived home, she knew nobody was home, so she got worried when she opened the door and heard some noises.

She brought her guns up as she slowly looked around the house and didn’t find anything but some clothes on the floor. She then made her way toward the noise which was coming from Andy’s room. The door was closed but she could hear the noise coming from the room clearly. She thought Andy was in danger so she decided to kick the door open so she could save Andy.

But as the door opened, Nile saw one of the strangest things she had ever seen. There was a naked woman in the room that had a strap-on dildo around her waist and in front of her was Andy, on her knees, completely naked and with the fake cock in her mouth!

Nile didn’t know what was happening so she pointed the gun in the direction of the woman and yelled at her,

“Who the fuck are you? And what have you done to her?”

The mysterious woman grabbed Andy’s short hair and tilted her head back so she could remove the fake dick from Andy's mouth for her to talk, and then asked,

“Andy, I thought you said we’re going to be alone for a few days?”

Andy thought that too. So she turned to Nile and asked,

“It’s ok, Nile. I’m ok. Put the gun down, and for fuck sake, tell me why are you home now?”

Nile was relieved that Andy was okay and brought down her gun. Then she told her that the mission went better than expected so she was back home sooner than she was supposed to be.

This time Quynh point her hands toward Nile and asked another question,

“Is this the girl that you were talking about?”

“Yes, Quynh. It’s her. she wasn’t supposed to be he…” but Before Andy could finish her sentence, the tall woman shoved her dildo in Andy’s mouth! Then the woman turned to Nile and said,

“So you must be Nile. The newest recruit. Good to finally meet you. my name is Quynh. I don’t know if you heard of me…”.

“Quynh? You’re alive?” Nile asked. She had heard about her from Andy but thought she was dead or at least at the bottom of the ocean.

“So she told you about little old me. I’m touched, Andy” Quynh told Andy sarcastically.

“No, a few years ago I managed to get free. No thanks to your boss” Quynh said as she looked down at Andy with anger in her eyes. As Quynh looked back at Nile, she asked,

“But what is this? What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it’s obvious that we’re having sex! She managed to found me a few years ago and once in a while, we fuck!” Quynh said with a smile as she looked down at Andy and said,

“But to be more clear, it’s more like she’s my little fuck toy that I could have any time I want! Aren’t you my fuck toy, Andy?”

Andy nodded her head as she was way too busy by the fake cock in her mouth to say yes by talking! Nile was speechless. She never expected to see Andy with a fake cock in her mouth while someone calling her 'fuck toy'. And from the looks of it, she was enjoying it too!

But even with her abilities, Andy had her limits too and after a few more seconds, she started to cough as she badly needed some air. So as Nile was just staring at them, Quynh finally took the dildo out of Andy’s mouth.

Quynh then went to sit on the chair as she dragged Andy with her on her knees. She was acting like Nile wasn’t in there with them as she told Andy,

“I don’t think it’s ready for you yet, Andy. It’s not wet enough!”. This time, Andy grabbed the dildo herself and put it in her mouth. Nile didn’t know why but right now, she was so turned on! Seeing her boos with a dildo in her mouth, was so hot so she just stood there.

After a few more seconds of Andy licking the dildo, Quynh finally brought Andy’s head up and told her,

“Do you think our little friend here is ready for your Pussy right now?”

“I hope so,” Andy said,

“Then let’s put it in his place! Come here”,

Quynh said. Andy sat up from the floor and then sat down on Quynh’s lap as Quynh slowly guided the dildo inside of her Pussy. After some trying, the dildo was halfly inside of Andy’s Pussy and that was enough for now. So Andy started to slide up and down on the dildo as Quynh was just looking at her face.

As Andy was enjoying and moaning, Quynh finally acknowledged Nile and looked at her and asked,

“I gather you're enjoying this?”

“No! of course, I’m not!” Nile said,

“There is no need for you to lie, girl” Quynh told her with a smile,

“I’m not lying,” Nile told the Beautiful woman as she then asked her,

“Then why are you still here and watching us?!“

Nile was caught off guard and didn’t know what to say. So she had to admit it.

“Ok. yes, I am… I don’t know why but… this is so hot”

“I think it’s perfectly normal for you to enjoy this. You’re watching two very beautiful ladies making out. From what I’ve learned, nowadays people pay money to be in your place!” Quynh said as she grabbed Andy’s head and kissed her on the lips with passion.

“Come to think of it, she has a point,” Nile thought. Quynh was gorgeous and Andy… Well, let’s just say Nile always thought it was unfair how beautiful Andy was. They were both tall, although Andy was a little taller.

She already knew Andy had an amazing body. She has seen her in underwear a lot and sometimes even naked as they constantly found themselves in bloody clothes and had to change often and Andy didn’t have a problem with getting naked in front of her. But the other woman had a sexy, toned body too. Not as muscular and strong looking body like Andy's, but amazing none the less.

So when two people like that are having sex right in front of you, the only healthy thing to do is to get wet! Nile thought as arousal was taking over her body and she was so wet as she watched the kiss. Quynh then broke the kiss and looked at Nile and said,

“There is no need for you to just stand there and watch. You should enjoy this properly”.

“Properly? What do you mean” Nile asked,

“Well, you know how to touch and please yourself, right?” Nile was surprised by the question so she just nodded her head.

“Then take off your pants and touch yourself, go on,” Quynh told Nile and after some quick thinking, Nile took off her pants, sat on the floor, and started rubbing her pussy.

“Good. You keep on doing that while I’m fucking your boss into unconsciousness!” Quynh said to Nile with a laugh. Nile was starting to see why Andy loved Quynh. Sure, she was a tease but she also was cool. cool and so beautiful.

Quynh looked at Andy and said,

“Did you hear that Andy…? She’s going to have some amazing climax as I fuck you into oblivion!”,

Andy couldn’t say anything between gasps.

“Let’s give her a show,” Quynh said as she grabbed Andy around the waist so she could take control of her movement as she bounced her up and down on her dildo faster so she could have the full length of the dildo inside of her. Andy responded to that with much louder moans and even some screams, and that made Nile wetter too as she rubbed herself more intensely.

“I’m cumming, Quynh” Andy almost screamed as she couldn't hold out much longer.

“Yes, cum for me while screaming my name, Andy” Quynh told her and Andy did that and cum all over the dildo as she screamed Quynh’s name. A few seconds later, Nile managed to make herself cum too.

“Damn, that felt so good,” Nile told herself.

At the other side of the room, Andy had her arms around Quynh’s shoulder as she was recovering. But Quynh had other ideas as she lifted Andy off of her lap to put out the dildo and then push Andy off to the floor.

Quynh wanted to sit on the bed but then looked at Nile and told her,

“Nile, do you want to see how your boss tastes?!” as she pointed to the dildo with Andy’s cum all over it.

Nile was amazed at what Quynh had just told her. She wanted it but she was ashamed of eating a dildo full of Andy’s cum with her right in front of her.

“It’s ok. Come and lick this dick clean off of your boss’s cum” Quynh said as she raised her hand toward Nile. Nile looked at Andy as she was just panting on the floor so she decided to do it. She crawled toward Quynh and stood on her knees in front of the beautiful brunette.

Quynh grabbed her hair and then pushed the dildo inside of her mouth. Nile just looked at Quynh for a second and then started to lick the dildo clean. After a few seconds, the dildo was clean and Quynh took it out. She then asked with a smile on her face,

“She tastes good, doesn’t she?”

Nile didn’t want to say it out loud since Andy was right there, but, she just couldn't. Andy tasted amazing,

“Yes… she tastes so fucking good!” Nile said and then Quynh just said,

“I know…”

“Can I taste her more, please?” Nile couldn’t believe herself. Why did she say that? Well, she knew why. she wanted more of Andy’s juicy cum. But now she sounded like a slut.

“Maybe. But right now, I need you back to your place because I’m so not done with your beautiful boss!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy didn’t even need to listen to Quynh’s moaning to know how Quynh was feeling. She knew Quynh’s body just a little too well...  
> She knew exactly what to do and how to move her mouth and how to use her tongue to get Quynh off.

“Can I taste her more, please?” Nile couldn’t believe herself. Why did she say that? Well, she knew why. she wanted more of Andy’s juicy cum. But now she sounded like a slut.

“Maybe. But right now, I need you back to your place because I’m so not done with your beautiful boss!”

Nile was disappointed. She didn’t want to leave the room. She was enjoying this. But then Quynh added,

“And by your place, I mean the other side of this very room”.

Nile smiled and went back to her place as Quynh removed her strap-on dildo and put it on the chair. She then turned around and sat on Andy’s bed as she looked at Andy and said,

“Andy, it’s your turn now. Make me cum!”

“With pleasure, my love” Andy answered with a big smile on her face as she sat on her knees and in front of Quynh.

Andy started by planting a few kisses on Quynh’s legs and then opened her legs slowly as she kept on kissing, this time inside of her thighs as she moved toward Quynh’s pussy. Andy was now between Quynh’s legs as Quynh leaned back a little and put both of her legs around Andy’s shoulder.

Andy looked up to look at the beautiful face of her lover and to see how excited she was as Quynh flashed her a smile. They could never get tired of looking at each other and even after being together for thousands of years, they often found themselves just staring at each other.

After a few seconds of admiring, Andy finally looked down and went to work on Quynh’s clit. They’ve had sex thousands of times over the years so Andy knew exactly what to do and how to move her mouth and her tongue to get Quynh off as she laid down on her back.

Andy didn’t even need to listen to Quynh’s moaning to know how Quynh was feeling and if she was doing it in the right way. She knew Quynh’s body just a little too well. That’s why it didn’t take long for Quynh to squirt and to cum all over Andy’s face.

As always, Andy tried her best to eat as much cum fluid as she could. To Andy, there weren’t many things in the world that could taste as delicious as Quynh’s cum. Only things like Quynh’s lips could taste this amazing.

After a few seconds, Quynh got back to reality as she talked,

“Even after all this time, you keep on surprising me by that amazing tongue of yours”.

“Glad to be at your service, my beautiful queen,” said Andy with a smile that almost showed the love she had for Quynh.

After laughing at Andy’s flirtation, Quynh backed to business as she asked Andy to come up so they could kiss again. Andy did as she was told and they kissed for a few seconds before Quynh flipped them on the bed so now it was Andy on her back.

That didn't stop the kissing and they kept on kissing until Quynh broke the kiss and started kissing and biting Andy’s ear and then went to her breasts. Andy let out several moans as Quynh worked on her left breast and licked and bit her rock hard nipple. Quynh then switched to the right breast and worked on that for a few seconds as Andy said,

“That’s feels so gooood… please don’t stop…”.

And Quynh didn’t since she loved licking and playing with Andy’s breasts. So for a minute or two, she kept on worshiping Andy’s breasts by kissing one and playing with the other. Andy was almost cumming for the second time just by the way Quynh was touching her breasts.

But then Quynh stopped her work and went on kissing Andy’s stomach and her rock hard abs. Andy didn’t complain because she knew where Quynh was going and a few seconds later, Quynh was between her legs.

Quynh used her index and middle fingers to spread the outer lips of Andy’s pussy as they were already swollen. Quynh first brought her head up to look at Andy for a second and then went down on her clit using her tongue.

Andy immediately responded by letting out cries of pleasure,

“ohhhohh Quynh…fuuuuckkkk…moooore…pleaseeeee… yessss”.

Quynh was glad with Andy’s response. She knew she wasn’t as good as Andy with her tongue but she too knew Andy’s body well enough to make her feel this good.

After a few more licks, Andy came or more like exploded! Something about knowing Nile was Watching them and the fact that she had almost come a few seconds ago and was ready for her climax and of course the amazing job of Quynh’s tongue, made this one of the strongest orgasms of her life.

Andy wanted to say something but her orgasm was so hard that she needed a minute to be able to talk again. On the other side of the room and almost at the same time as Andy, Nile too had her second orgasm of the night by her own hands. Andy and Quynh were putting on a very good show indeed!

As Andy was taking her time, Quynh got up from the bed and went to pick the dildo up. She was wearing it as Andy managed to talk,

“And you talk about my tongue. You almost killed me there with your tongue!”

Quynh smiled at Andy as she walked to her.

“Ready for another one?” Quynh asked with a devilish smile as Andy said,

“As if I have a choice!” Andy said as Quynh grabbed her around her waist and pulled her a little toward the edge of the bed,

“Like you don’t want me to fuck you again!” Quynh told Andy as she grabbed her thighs to open her legs so she could put the dildo inside of her again.

“I never say I don’t want to. But maybe you could give me a few minutes to rest,” Andy said as she was getting tired. She then added with a smile,

“You know, I’m not as young as the old days. Times when we would fuck throughout the night. I’m some hundred years older now!”

“Remind me again, whose fault is it that we lost all those years?” Quynh said as she put the tip of the dildo inside of Andy’s Pussy and looked at her.

“I wish there was a way for me to show you how sorry I’m. To show you how I fell about it” Andy said as she put her left hand on Quynh’s hand which was on her thighs,

“As I told you many times before, I looked for you for decades. I know it wasn’t enough and I shouldn't have given up on you, on us. but I…” but again before Andy could finish her sentence, Quynh stopped her by putting the entire length of the fake cock inside of her Pussy with one powerful thrust!

“ooohhh myyyy gooood” Andy said. She didn’t believe in God or Gods or anything like that. So Quynh took that as an opportunity to joke,

“been worshiped as one, especially by you! but no, I’m not god, Andy”.

Quynh said that as she was trying to lighten the mood of the room. But the amount of power she was putting behind her next few thrusts, made it clear that she hasn't forgiven Andy yet, and hearing her excuses, made her angry again. 

Whatever the reason, Quynh kept on pounding Andy's Pussy without mercy while she was screaming in both pleasure and pain. But as Andy was getting closer and closer to cumming, Quynh slowed down and after a few seconds, she was putting only half of the dildo inside of Andy’s Pussy.

Andy lost her urge to come but then again Quynh started to fuck her hard. but then stopped at the worst possible time. Andy's mind was going crazy and she was getting dizzy as Quynh changed her rhythm and again start to pound her Pussy hard. 

This time, not only Quynh didn’t stop, but she kept on pounding Andy’s Pussy as hard as she could. Quynh was pounding so hard that Andy was feeling as if her pussy is getting wrecked but she trusted Quynh so she didn’t say anything. Well, except all of her screaming,

“ahhhh…. It… Hurrrtttt… fuuuck… moreee… harder…”

Quynh always loved how loud Andy would get sometimes so she was enjoying this way too much. But even good things must end and it ended a few seconds later as Andy cum, hard. Andy wanted to ask Quynh to give her some minutes to rest but she was unable to even say a word as she was panting so hard.

But they hadn’t had sex for the last six months and Quynh wasn’t done with Andy! she was so hungry for her that she wanted to try this another time. So although Andy wanted to lie on her back for a few minutes, Quynh put the tip of her dildo inside of Andy’s Pussy and started to pound again but this time, it was a bit slower.

She kept on pounding her strap-on dildo back and forth inside of Andy's pussy as Andy moaned in pleasure and after a few more thrust, Andy came for what -to her body- seemed like the hundredth time.

This time, Quynh did give Andy a little time to rest as she turned to Nile and said with a smile,

“Want to taste your boss again?” Nile’s eye lit up as she nodded her head and then went to Quynh to lick the dildo clean. Again, she enjoyed Andy’s taste as she cleaned the dildo and after a few seconds, Quynh asked Nile to go to her place as she turned to Andy to continue,

“Don’t you dare to fall sleep on me again, Andy,” Quynh said as she saw Andy with her eyes closed.

“My love, please…. I can’t anymore…. I can’t even move…” Andy said.

“of course you can. Come on, I’ll help you” as she grabbed her with one hand around Andy’s neck and the other one around her waist so she could help Andy up for her next climax. Andy wasn’t helping, not really. But Quynh was strong enough to do this on her own and after a brief struggle, Quynh managed to maneuver Andy so that at the end, Andy ended up on Quynh’s lap,

“That’s my girl,” Quynh said with a smile,

She knew how much Andy wanted her back so she was trying to give her motivation. And it did work. But for like ten seconds! It was really hard for Andy to stay up. Andy had so many orgasms in a small amount of time that her body didn’t have much left and she was so out of stamina that the only reason she was still up and hadn’t fall, was the fact that Quynh had a strong grip around her waist and was keeping her up.

Quynh looked at Andy and realized that Andy couldn’t do much and she had to do all the work herself. So she put Andy’s hands around her own shoulders and then put her own hands around Andy’s waist as she started bringing Andy up and down on her strap on dildo. Andy was so out of it that she could only make a few not so loud moan.

But that didn’t mean her body wasn’t enjoying and reacting. So after a few more seconds, Andy had another climax and cum all over Quynh’s lap.

“See Andy? I told you we can do another one” Quynh said but Andy didn’t answer her,

“Andy? Andy? Oh come on. Don’t tell me you’re out already!” Quynh said as she grabbed Andy’s hair with her left hand and tiled her head back to look at her,

“Yep. She’s out again” Quynh said as she looked at Nile.

Nile couldn’t believe it. Quynh actually fucked Andy so much that she lost her consciousness.

“Don’t look so surprised. I told you I would fucked her into unconsciousness!” Quynh told Nile with a laugh,

“You wouldn’t believe how many times She had let me down and lost her consciousness while we were having sex since I got back.!”

Quynh tilted Andy’s head back again and as if Andy was looking at her, she said,

“Haven’t you, my Love? It’s a shame you can’t answer. Maybe you're right and are getting old!”.

Quynh then slowly put Andy’s head on her shoulder as she stroked her hair lovingly and then looked at Nile and said,

“Don’t tell her I said this but I still love her more than life itself,” and then joked,

“Even now that she’s too old for me!”

Quynh then put her right hand on Andy’s ass and said,

“She needs to get clean. And so do I. I’m soaked with her cum! We’re going to take a bath, but you may leave now”

Quynh then sat up from the bed with Andy still in her arms. As she was carrying the motionless body of Andy with herself to the bathroom that was in Andy’s room, she told Nile,

“It was nice meeting you Nile. I'm pretty sure it was nice for you too!” Quynh said to Nile and blinked at her and went in the bathroom. Before closing the door, Nile asked Quynh one last question,

“Why haven’t you tell her? That you love her?”

“kiddo, I was just joking about you not telling her. Andy... She’s more than aware of how I feel about her,” Quynh answered and then with a sadness in her voice, added,

“She’s… She’s just looking for forgiveness…” as she closed the bathroom door.

“Now she believes in privacy!” Nile told herself as she left the room.


End file.
